1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to specialty pads or cushions, and more particularly pertains to padding used by nonambulatory persons to soften the impact or contact between parts of their body and a reclining surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those concerned with manufacturing and selling pads to be used by nonambulatory persons as bed pads or chair pads, for example, have been aware of the need for providing for ample air circulation around the injured or immobile area of the body. Actually, an injured area of the body requires more air circulation than a healthy part which is simply immobile. Pads used for this purpose prior to the present invention have made little if no distinction between this difference in airflow demand for injured versus noninjured parts of the body.